Rainbow Factory 1
by Mitslits
Summary: It's similar to my original one only with more description and better pacing!


Rainbow Factory (Remake) 1

Rainbow Dash flew faster. She had been working for months on this project and it was time to show it to her friends. "The Rainbow Castle will soon become our perfect playground!" she thought to herself. "There's a critter corner for Fluttershy, a dressmaking shop for Rarity, a party place for Pinkie Pie, a bake shop for Applejack, a magic corner for Twilight Sparkle, and an aerial flight course for me!" she told herself.

A figure watched from the shadows. His claws slid out and their tips glowed green. The figure flapped its tiny bat wings and fluttered upwards. He soared above Rainbow Dash and his slimy, fish-like lips curled back to reveal pointy yellow teeth. The creature dropped until it was hovering right above the pegasus. The green substance on the end of his claws dripped down and splashed on her mane and then disappeared. The figure grinned and landed. His work was done.

Rainbow Dash stopped in midair. Her wings became a blur. She spun around and zipped back to her Rainbow Castle. She had renovations to do.

Twilight Sparkle heard a knock on her door. She put down her quill and opened the door to see Rainbow Dash standing there. "Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash. What do you want on this fine day?"

The colorful pegasus smiled. "I made something for all of us to play in. You should come check it out. Meet me beneath my house in half an hour", she told Twilight. "See ya there."

Applejack was out in the orchard when she saw a blue streak. "Good to see ya, RD! What kin I do for ya?"

Rainbow Dash repeated what she had told Twilight.

Pinkie Pie bounced around the town. She told Fluttershy and Rarity about Rainbow Dash's new place. "You should come too! I bet it'll be a blast", Pinkie laughed.

Half an hour later the six ponies gathered beneath Rainbow's house. The blue pegasus led them to a large balloon. The two unicorns and earth ponies hopped in all chattering about where they could be going. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash led the balloon to Cloudsdale.

"Twilight, you guys will have to walk on the clouds", RD told the unicorn. "Can you do the spell that allows you all to?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded and soon they were all trotting towards a secluded corner.

"This is gonna be great!" Pinkie Pie chirped. "I LOVE surprises! Hey, Rainbow Dash, are we almost there?" she asked, bouncing along.

Suddenly Fluttershy halted. She was staring up at large cloudy building with rainbows flowing out of several fissures. "It's beautiful", she gasped. Her eyes spotted a banner hovering just above the tallest pillar. The Rainbow Factory was written in brilliant colors.

Rainbow Dash flew above the banner. "Welcome!" she cried. "To the Rainbow Factory! Inside there is a special place for all of you. Twilight, you first!" The blue pegasus led Twilight into an opening covered with blue and silver stars.

Twilight pushed through the doorways, marveling at the intricate designs carved into the wood. She thought she spotted an old runesign and was about to study it further, when a polite cough was heard. She looked up to see Rainbow Dash, smiling at her from a few feet away.

"Um, Twilight, this isn't even the main attraction. It's just a door", the cyan pegasus laughed.

Twilight Sparkle swiftly caught up to her friend, laughing at herself. "You're right, Rainbow. But if that's just begininning than I can't wait to see what the rest of the place is going to be like." The two friends trotted side by side down a long hallway, covered in ancient writing.

"It's not far now", Rainbow Dash said. A few seconds later, they were staring at a lavender colored door with silver stars and a painting of a smiling Twilight Sparkle. "Fluttershy did the paint job", the pegasus commented to her friend. "Well, go on in. The door won't open itself you know."

Twilight stepped forwards and gently pushed on the door. It opened into a gigantic room. The purple unicorn gasped in awe.

Bookshelves lined the walls, spell books bound in leather filled the shelves. The ceiling arched high above her, covered in detailed paintings of old magic legends, such as Starswirl the bearded. A podium stood in the center of the room with paper and quill and ink waiting on top of it.

"So, yeah, have fun", Rainbow told her. "I've gotta go get the others. I'd stay, but books aren't really my thing." She left, shutting the door quietly after her.

Twilight trotted over to the first shelf and her horn glowed. A book floated over to her and followed her as she walked happily over to the podium. She had just begun to read the first paragraph when the lights above her flickered. She had only finished the first page when they went out and Twilight was plunged into darkness. The unicorn was just about to light up the room with a well know light spell when a glowing blue ball appeared at the opposite end of the room. Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes and tried to get a better look at the ball. She took a few steps towards it and then drew quite close.

The blue ball took off until it illuminated a golden door handle.

Twilight trotted over to the door, the blue ball moving aside for her. She opened the door and peered inside, but it too was covered in a blanket of darkness. The ball zipped into the center of the room and spun in place. Twilight moved towards it, wondering what exactly it was. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her. The unicorn spun around, eyes widening in shock. She raced for the doorway, but iron bars dropped down, cutting off her only exit. Twilight reared and turned back.

A sinister chuckle filled the room and the blue ball expanded. It let out a flash of blinding light.

Twilight flinched away from the searing light and reopened her eyes when it died down.

A light blue unicorn with purple eyes and ice blue mane and tail stood facing her, a smirk plastered on her face. "Miss me?"

Twilight sighed. "Trixie. What are you doing here, if I might ask?"

Trixie tossed her mane. "I am here to destroy you. And I will. Gladly, I might add."

"Trixie, I am truly sorry that we had to leave under, er, bad circumstances last time", Twilight told her. "I did not intend to show you up, I just wanted to save the town."

The blue unicorn screamed. Tears ran down her face. "NO! It's all lies! All I ever wanted was to be loved and admired!" Trixie glared at Twilight through her tears. "You couldn't even give me that. You and your friends wanted to steal my spotlight, though you were already famous for wielding the Elements of Harmony. You will be famous all your life, but I just wanted a few days of admiration. You couldn't even give me that!" Trixie waved her horn in the air, creating an arc of blue light. It flew towards the stunned lavender pony.

Twilight winced in pain as the blue bolt sliced into her flank. Blood spattered onto the floor. "Trixie..." Then she was hit by another bolt, this time in the chest. A crimson arc flew through the air, landing a few feet in front of Trixie. Then Twilight Sparkle knew she was fighting for her life. Lavender and cobalt bolts flew through the air for a while.

Soon, both unicorns were breathing heavily. Blood poured out of numerous wounds and the ceiling and walls were covered in the red substance. Twilight reared up, horn glowing strongly. A lilac whip shot out from her horn, wrapping around Trixie's neck.

Trixie struggled to breathe. She summoned her last ounces of strength. Two balls of light appeared on each side of her. The blue-green ball burst and a small unicorn landed on the ground. The other ball, a yellow one, deposited a lanky unicorn onto the ground.

"Snips! Snails!" Twilight called.

The three unicorns glared at Twilight Sparkle. Drops of green poison still lingered on the manes of the two newcomers. As one, the trio ignited their horns and fired.

Twilight Sparkle was enveloped in a matrix of magic. Her own responded, careering around her brain, ripping her to shreds from the inside out. With a final scream, Twilight dropped to the ground, stone dead.

The doors flew open and Rainbow Dash flew in. Her eyes took in the broken body of Twilight Sparkle and the bruised and bleeding Trixie. "You've done well", she said simply.

Trixie grinned and disappeared.

Rainbow Dash picked up the body of her former friend and flew into a special room. A large metal box waited at the opposite end of the room. The pegasus flew over to it and dropped the body of her friend into it. Gears began to work, taking in the body. It was pulverized, but the colors were sucked into a tube and shot into the air.

The pegasus flew outside the Rainbow Factory until she reached her friends. She found them all staring at a rainbow. The purple was especially vivid. So was the red.

"Twilight is still engrossed in her books", RD told her friends. "Rarity, do you want to go next?"

"Would I ever!" the white unicorn exclaimed. The pegasus and the unicorn vanished into the Rainbow Factory.


End file.
